Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to jewelry. More specifically the device of the present invention relates to a nipple decoration device.
Devices of all sorts have been attached to the human body for the purpose of making the body more attractive. Most familiar are earrings which are typically worn on the ear lobe. Earrings are held in place either by frictional contact or by piercing of the ear lobe.
It has also become a custom for females to attach earring-like devices to their nipples. As earrings which are normally held in place by friction are not adaptable to being worn on a nipple it has become a practice for those wearing nipple jewelry to pierce their nipple in order to hold these decorative devices in place.
The piercing of the nipple has several complications. First of all it may be painful to pierce a nipple in order to hold a decorative device in place and secondly the wearer may not wish to wear a decorative device at all times. In a pierced nipple it would be necessary to wear a decorative device at all times to maintain the pierced opening within the nipple.
There is therefore a need to provide a device which may be worn to decorate a nipple but may be readily removed and reattached. There is also a need to provide a device does not have to be worn permanently or require piercing of the nipple.
It is an object of the device of the present invention to provide a nipple decoration device which can be comfortably worn and easily detached or removed from the nipple. It is also an object of the device of the present invention to provide a nipple decoration device which may be worn at certain times and then removed and replaced at the wearer's desire. It is yet a further object of the device of the present invention to provide a nipple decoration device that can be worn without piercing the nipple.